Demigods, Meet Wizards(Adopted from Milkshake50)
by Asteri0519
Summary: ADOPTED FROM Milkshake50, go check out her profile! Updating irregularly. Your reviews decide the story. Accepting OCs! Rated T 'Cause I'm paranoid, may change to M later because I am very paranoid.
1. Credits, notices, and more

**Demigods, Meet Wizards**

Hey guys! I'm here with the good ol' PJO slash HP crossover, adopted from Milkshake50. She/he has decided to discontinue their story, and I have gotten the honor to continue it! As excited as I am, I'm afraid I'll mess it up. So...

Surprise! You guys are going to decide what is going to happen next, I have several endings written out and can't decide which. Basically, at the end of the chapter I'll put a cliffhanger. Then I'll give you two or more options, and you'll decide! Please, please, please, please, please review, pretty please with a Percabeth on top!

Also, I'm going to take a few OCs, who will play a role as the story progresses. I will accept up to five demigods and two magicians(Hey, This turned out to contain the Kane Chronicles!).

 **OC template**

 **Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Status(For example, 'Demigod')  
House(Not necessary if she/he is 'outside help'):  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Preferred Weapon:  
Others(Favorite color/Favorite food/Crush/etc):**

 **First reviewers of each chapter will get a sneak peek at the next chapter! Please review!**


	2. Da quest begins

Chapter 1

"Cut it out seaweed brain!" Annabeth screamed as I used my water powers to splash her.

The giant war had just ended and Annabeth and I were enjoying all of our free time together. Ever since our experience in literal hell, we'd been inseparable. Annabeth had been sleeping in my cabin every night and during meal times we'd eat together at the Posiedon table. For a while people would look at us funny, but they soon got over it.

Annabeth and I were currently at the beach by our camp, enjoying each other's company in the water. She suggested we have a beach day because we deserved to relax and I had no trouble agreeing. It was nice to have a break from fighting. Annabeth and I were playing in the water together and relaxing, when out of nowhere a certain son of Hephaestus came running towards us with a his head on fire.

"Hey Perce." he said with a grin, "Chiron said that you and Annabeth need to get to the big house NOW!" at that he ran off. My guess was to the big house so he could find out what Chiron had to tell us.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Annabeth said as she trudged out the water.

"Come on wise girl," I say as I follow her out of the water. "we can always come back tommorow."

She turned around and looked. "Nope. Tommorow we are going to help Jason build those temples for the minor gods remember?"

I scratched my head as I tried to remember. When I did my I nodded my head at Annabeth and then grabbed her hand. "Ah well. We can come back another day so I can beat you in another water fight."

"These water fights of our aren't really fair you know." she said as we walked towards the big house together hand in hand.

I smiled at her. "That's what makes them fun!"

She smiled at me then laughed. "Your brain is seriously full of seaweed."

"That's why you love me." I said then kissed her on the cheek.

From behind us I heard someone gagging so I turned around only to see Leo with his finger hovering above his tounge as if he were gonna throw up.

"Ha ha Leo very funny." I said as I hit him in the shoulder.

"You bet it was. Mr. Mcshizzle is the funnoest man alive." he said as his head caught on fire again. "Anyways come on. Chiro wants to speak to us inside about something. He says it's important."

Annabeth and I walked into the big house and saw the rest of the seven and Nico, Will, and Calypso.

Jason was sitting in a rocking chair and Piper was sitting on his lap. Frank and Hazel were sitting on a couch by the stairs with there finger intertwined. Calypso was sitting down on the same couch and Leo went over so he could sit next to her. He grabbed her hand in his and she laid her head on his shoulder. Will and Nico were siting down on the couch and Will had his arm around Nico while Nico laid his head on Will's shoulder.

I was happy that Nico found love. After he told me I wasn't his type, I kinda had a panic attack.

For one, Nico had a crush on me this entire time. And two, I'm everyone's type. I mean seriously. Who wouldn't want a slice of this cake?

Anyway, Annabeth and I took the seat right next to Will and Nico and then Chiron walked in. He was currently in his horse form so he was rather tall.

"So." he said quickly. "Lady Hecate has asked you guys a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Nico asked.

"She needs you ten to go to London and protect a boy named Harry Potter from a evil person named Voldemort-"

Everyone was laughing, even Nico.

"W-who names the-their kid Mo-Moldy S-shorts?" Leo asked in between his fits of laughter.

"His name is Voldemort and he is a wizard."

Eveyone was laughing again but harder tihis time.

"You mean a real wizard?" Will asked as he laughed. "Like the one's with the point hat and wands?"

"Yes mister Solace." Chiron answered. "Wizards. Harry Potter attends a school by the name of Hogwarts-"

"Wait what?" Jason said as he tried to get up off the ground. He was laughing so hard that he fell out of his rocking chair when Piper got up to get water. "Who would name their school after blistered pig skin?"

"Anyway." Chiron said loudly so he could get everyone to quiet down. "Lady Hecate has told me that she needs you ten to protect Harry Potter and his friens from any dagers. You will be going to Hogwarts as well, and take all the classes. Lady Hecate also said she will give you her blessing tonight as you sleep so you'll be able to perform magic like any fifth year at Hogwarts. Any questions?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Great! Now go to sleep because tommorow you'll be heading off to London to get you school suplies and you will be staying at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. You will also need to pack. You will be leaving tommorow morning at 10 o'clock sharp."

Everyone nodded and then left. Annabeth and I went to her cabin so she could pack her things and as soon as she finshed, we went to my cabin so I could pack. When we finished packing, we crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Nico**

Will and I were walking out of the big house towards his cabin so he could pack his stuff. Will has been staying in my cabbin lately because he is the only one who can successfully calm me down when I have a nightmare. Apparently, whenever I have a nightmare my powers go all berserk and I wake everyone up with skeletons at their doorstep. Will is the only one who can wake me up without hurting me so he stays in my cabin.

Ever since those three days in the infirmary with will we grew really close. And I mean REALLY close. I remember one night he stayed up with me in the infirmary and we talked until the sun rose.

I also remeber when he took me to see the sunrise one mornig. He woke me up and dragged me out of bed and we sat at the top of half-blood hill looking at the sun rise from behing the trees. That was the day we first kissed. It was the best thing I have ever experienced. after we kissed I could see the blush in his cheeks so I smiled and he smiled back at me and then we kissed again. We kept kissing until we heard the squeal of my sister from behind us.

Will and I broke apart, smiling like madmen and then he kissed my forehead.

Hazel walked up to us and screamed "Finally!"

I just looked at Will and he shrugged and kissed me agian.

Hazel was talking to us about something but I wasn't lisening. I was to focoused on the boy who was holding me in his arms with a large 100 watt smile plastered on his face.

Ever since that day, Will and I became inseperable. He loves me ans I love him.

Will packed rather quickly so he and I went to my cabin. He helped me pack so almost as quickly as he did. Once we fiished, the two of us crawled into bed and I snuggled into his chest. He put his head on top of mine and we fell asleep.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._**

 _"Nico wake up you worthless piece of trash." someone said as I opened my eyes._

 _"Percy?" I said questionly._

 _"Oh shut up di Angelo. You should've just given up on life years ago. It's not like anyone here cares about you. Your just some worthless kid who showed up here without a care in the world. You let me and my girlfriend fall into Tartarus and we almost died. And on top of that you liked me. I wish you would've told me sooner so I could've crushed your heart and laugh as you cried about it._

 _"No Percy I'm sorry just please stop-"_

 _"Nico how could you!" another voice from behind me said. "It's your fault I'm dead. It's you fault that I'm here no longer laughing on earth and enjoying life. This is why I joined the Hunt. So I could get away from you."_

 _"No Bia please. I'm sorry please-"_

 _"Nico I can't believe you ever thought you would be happy." a mans voice said from behind me. "I can't believe you thought I would love you. You're just a useless piece of filth that eveyone hates. I'm suprised no one has tried to get rid of you yet. I would, but I have a reputation to keep. Just remeber Nico di Angelo, I will NEVER love you."_

 _"Will no please. I love you. Don't do this. Please."_

 _All three people began laughing at me as I cried me eyes out on the ground. I was curled up into a little ball of myself just waiting to die when I saw some light behind the three people._

* * *

 **Will**

I woke up to the sound of my boyfriend screaming in his sleep. He kept saying things like "no please" or "I'm sorry". I tried to wake him but his eyes stayed close. Tears were streaming down his face and then I heard my name.

"Will no please. I love you." When I heard him say that I grabbed him and hugged him. Whenever I hug Nico I glow. I don't know why, I just do. I hugged Nico so tight that I was scared I would cut off his circulation.

I felt Nico begin to stir so I loosened my hold a bit.

"Will?" he said.

"Sh sh Nico I'm right here." I said as I rubbed circles on Nico's back.

"Will it was horrible." he said as he sobbed on my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him as I let go so I could see his face.

He nodded his head. He soon told me everything that happened in his nightmare and all I could do was hold him. I knew that nothing I said could fix him. He knew I loved him and he loves me. No matter what I will always be there for him.

"Will." Nico said.

"Yes angel?" I asked.

"Can we go watch the sunrise?"

"Of course."

I grabbed him and carried him in my arms like a baby. His head was laying on the crook of my neck as I walked towards the top of half-blood hill. I set him down on the ground just so I could sit down too.

As soon as I was situated, I motioned for him to come over to me. He scooted closer to me and when he was close enough, I pulled him into my lap. We sat outside and watched the sunrise together in comfortable silence.

"I love you Will." Nico said to me as soon as he saw the sun peak through the trees.

"I love you too Nico."

 **AN: Guys, I'll be reuploading the story to the point where I want to change the plot, fixing some grammatical errors and funky parts. I apologize, but I can't think of a better start to the story...**

 **Thanks to all of the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

 **Special thanks to: RealityRift for submitting Lunar, and DDaughterofAthena for submitting Corriane!**


End file.
